


i voted for her because she's pretty

by antiangst



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiangst/pseuds/antiangst
Summary: winter running for vice presidency.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 31





	i voted for her because she's pretty

**Author's Note:**

> hi besties! Just wanted to update y’all about the social media au. It’s already starting, you can read it on my twitter acc @winrina aus.

It’s a new school year, another election for student council officers will be held and this time, Minjeong is running for the vice president position. Her friend, Yizhuo, has been bothering her to run for candidacy, saying she was the best fit for it. Their entire class agrees too, but there is one problem. A senior, one year above her, is also running for the position and almost every block is on their favor.

“Don’t worry about Taeyeong! I’m sure you’ll outvote him!” Yizhuo tried cheering the blonde up, who’s been anxious for the past weeks because the voting is about to start. Minjeong just replies with a timid smile before heaving a sigh. She also wants the position, there’s no lie to that. But how is she going to beat THEE Taeyeong? The school’s popular heartthrob. It’s not like Minjeong is not popular, she is. But in her defense, she knows it will be hard for her to win against a man. Knowing how some people still looks down to women doing things men can do.

The two were then interrupted with their small conversation when the professor came in, signaling that class is about to start. Coughing to get everyone’s attention, he finally spoke, “Class, we have a new student today. She just transferred so I hope you’ll be nice to her.” he introduced, and in cue, a tall woman walks through the door, wearing a shy smile on her face. Minjeong could hear her classmates stare in awe, she too, if she wasn’t occupied and thinking about the upcoming election this afternoon. Shaking her thoughts off, Minjeong observed the new student from head to toe. She’s tall, her blue hair standing out, and Minjeong also noticed the kuromi key chain dangling on her bag’s strap, _cute._ She has a pretty face, and maybe, Minjeong’s gay ass swooned a little.

“U-uh hi. I’m Yoo Jimin.I hope we can all get along.” she introduced shortly, it seems like the professor wanted her to say more but figures she’s too shy, so they just settled with the short introduction. “Alright, you can sit next to Minjeong.” Minjeong hears the class groan in disappointment and she could only giggle to herself at how many of them wants to sit with the new student. Looking back at the front, she could see a tall figure walking towards her seat, she offered her a sweet smile in which the latter returned. “I’m Minjeong.” she introduced, offering her hand once the girl finally settled on the seat next to her. “Jimin.” Minjeong thinks she’s still shy to start a conversation so she just let the girl be, bringing her focus back to class.

“That’s it for today class. Oh, and before I leave, Jimin?” he calls out, and everyone turns their head to the woman sitting beside Minjeong. The girl hums in response “We have student council elections today, don’t forget to vote.” with one last remark, he walks out of the class. Jimin hears her classmates celebrate and pack their things with excitement except for one person, her seatmate. She hears the blonde groan before lifting her head up, she noticed her pretty--seatmate has been anxious during the entire discussion. She wanted to ask her if she’s okay but a woman, whom she assume is younger than them, beat her to it. Thinking things will be okay for her new seatmate, she packed her bag and left the scene.

“There you are!” she hears as she walked out the door, making her jump. She slaps the woman’s shoulder, the latter just laughs it off. “God, how long have you been standing there Aeri?” she asks as they started walking down the hallway. “Just a few minutes. Have you voted already?” _Oh right, the voting._ Jimin thought to herself. She almost forgot about that. “Hmm, not yet. I don’t even know the people running so I don’t think I should vote.”

“Oh don’t be a party pooper! The candidates for vice president are head to head, it’s gonna be intense!”

It’s a new day, the sun is shining brightly, the campus is brighter than usual, everyone is excited to see the results and names of the new student council officers. Well.. everyone except Minjeong. “Come on Minjeong, Let’s go see the results!” Yizhuo whines, she’s been begging for Minjeong to come out of the room for 5 minutes now, she’s pretty sure everyone already knows the results except them.

“If I see you beat Taeyong I will treat you lunch.” the younger bribes, hoping it will be enough for her friend to stop sulking and get up from her seat.

“If I knew treating you lunch was all it take for you to stand up I would’ve said that 5 mins ago!” Yizhuo complains as they walk down the hallway, Minjeong finally got the courage to see the results. “Whatever, I just want this to be over with.” the blonde replies, the lack of enthusiasm was obvious. As they reached the bulletin board, they could see that a couple of students were still there and Minjeong could only look at them in confusion. _Why are they smiling at me?_

“Oh my god.” was the only thing Minjeong could say when her eyes landed on the results and she could see her name above the title of Vice President. She looks at the younger beside her, who obviously couldn’t contain her happiness as well. “You won!” See! What did I tell you!” Yizhuo beams in happiness to the blonde who is still speechless on her spot. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it. And look! You only won by one point!” Yizhuo points out at the votes Taeyong got. She’s right. Minjeong won by only one point and the latter can’t help but wonder who’s the one voter that made the difference. Because she was so sure that everyone would vote for Taeyong.

“Here comes the vice president!” one of her classmate shouts as soon as they got back to their classroom. Minjeong can’t help but smile shyly as she took her seat at the back. It still feels surreal for her.

It was homeroom, students from different classes are all scattered in the hallway. But unlike the others who would use this opportunity to go out and visit other classrooms, Minjeong uses this time to take a nap. So she plopped her head down her desk. After a few minutes she hears a small rustling beside her, she figured her seatmate is beside her. It was quiet for awhile, until she heard an unfamiliar voice spoke. That’s definitely not her seatmate. “Yah! You said you’re not voting-” she couldn’t hear the woman finishing her sentence, as if she was forced to shut up. “Tone your voice down, can’t you see someone’s sleeping.” she hears Jimin speak. _Oh, I guess she’s talking to her friend._ “I didn’t want to but the prof talked to me, he said the votes for the vice president is tied and I need to vote.” Minjeong could feel her soul waking up just by hearing the words. _This can’t be._ “oh my god…don’t tell me you’re the voter everyone’s talking about?!”the woman whispers, sounding a little louder than intended, earning another slap from Jimin. “yah aeri! I told you to lower your voice!” _oh, her name’s Aeri._ “yeah whatever. See I told you it was intense! Minjeong won by one vote and it was YOUR vote! Anyways why did you vote for her?” she hears Aeri speak fastly, she almost couldn’t keep up. There was a short silence before she heard Jimin speak. “idk, she was pretty, so I voted for her.” Aeri squeals, but it’s short lived as Minjeong hears a slap on someone’s shoulder. She figured it was Aeri’s.

If someone approaches Minjeong right now, they would see that she wasn’t really asleep and would see the blush on her cheeks. Or in this case, Yizhuo.

“Yah, Minjeong! You said you’ll take a nap!” Yizhuo slams her table, making the blonde shot her head up and startle Jimin who was sitting just beside them. Yizhuo muttered a small sorry to the older before turning her attention back to her friend. “I did took a nap.” Minjeong glares at the younger, Yizhuo only laughs. But it dies down immediately as she notice the blonde’s cheeks. She looks at the blonde knowingly before turning her head to the blue haired woman sitting beside her. “Hi Jimin!” she greets, interrupting her conversation with Aeri once again. “Uh, hello Yizhuo.”

The younger’s smile grows wider. “I heard you’re the one who broke the tie for the votes for vice presidency?” Yizhuo shoots the question, and it instantly sent panic into Minjeong’s nerves. “Uh yeah. Is that a big deal?” Jimin questions and Yizhuo just shook her head lightly. “Nope! May I ask why you voted for Minjeong?”

“uh, I don’t really know anyone here and she’s pretty so I voted for her.” Yizhuo eyes Minjeong beside her, who was obviously blushing harder now. _How can she say that so straightforwardly?!_

Before Yizhuo could get the chance to tease Minjeong, the bell rang. Signaling homeroom is over. The students from other classes got up and went back to their respective rooms, including Aeri. “You have a lot of explaining to do later woman!” Aeri shouts as she ran out of their classroom.

As everything went back to normal, the seatmates sat in silence as the class starts. Sighing at how she can’t get any of the things her prof is saying, Jimin looked beside her, and she was greeted by the blonde’s side profile. “Pretty.” she mumbles to herself intentionally, but was surprised to see Minjeong turn her head to look at her, eyes looking a little surprised and she could see the familiar blush creeping on the latter’s cheek once again. _And cute too._

“Did you say anything?” Minjeong asks, trying not to sound obvious that she heard what the older said loud and clear. Of course, Jimin being the straightforward person she is, didn’t even hesitate to repeat what she just said. “I said you’re pretty.”

Finally feeling a little confidence in herself, Minjeong replies; “I know. You already told me that or the third time today I think.”

Jimin looked at the younger confusedly. She was pretty sure the only time she called Minjeong pretty was when Yizhuo asked her why she voted for her, not when Aeri asked her before Yizhuo interrupted them--

With a sudden realization, It’s now Jimin’s turn to blush. “…so Yizhuo was right? You didn’t take a nap?”

Minjeong just smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is based on when winter was running for vice president, a transferred student who didn’t know anyone voted for her because of her visuals and she ended up winning by one vote. LOL it’s so cute :D


End file.
